Pine Arms
is an alternate pineapple-based armored Japanese Samurai form of Armored Riders. Accessed through the Pine Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Pine Iron, while the helmet the Rider wears is the with the visor. While it is mostly used by Armored Rider Gaim, it can also be used by other Riders. Design Pine Arms consists of the following parts: * is the helmet to protect the head of a Rider. ** is an analysis unit installed on the top of the head that monitors the wearer's biological information. Of the five large blade type sensors, the central sensor reads the heart rate of the wearer, physical and mental damage, etc. and attempts cooperation with the Sengoku Driver so that the combat ability can be maximally drawn out. The remaining four sensors monitor the armor damage covering the upper body of the Pine Arms. ** is the visual line sensor section of a Rider. A myriad of small camera eyes is arranged radially and can be caught far beyond the human visual range. ** is a type of armor that protects the head, installed on the two sides of Pulp Eye. It has a role of receiving damage attacked to the head laterally to reduce damage. ** is the armor with the function of diffusing and absorbing shock by attaching spiked unevenness on the surface, installed on the back of the head. Also, the unevenness of the armor surface also has functions such as destroying the enemy's weapon itself, causing the blade to spill. * is the armor to protect the chest of a Rider. It boasts enough strength to scratch even if it is slashed with a sharp sword. * is the armor to protect a Rider from shoulder to arm. The surface of the armor is covered with large irregularities, and it deflects the enemy's attack and damages the attacking side. Users *Armored Rider Gaim (Main user; Episodes 2-4, 8, Sengoku Movie Battle, 18, 28, Super Hero Taisen GP, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) *Armored Rider Ryugen (Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!) GAIM-PINE.png|Gaim Pine Arms RyugenPineArms.png|Ryugen Pine Arms Arms Change *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Ride Wear **Kachidoki Ride Wear **Kiwami Ride Wear **Ride Wear (Drive Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Baron *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ride Wear (Watermelon Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Gridon *Kamen Rider Kurokage *Kamen Rider Bravo *Kamen Rider Knuckle *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Kamen Rider Mars *Kamen Rider Kamuro *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Kamen Rider Duke **Ride Wear (Dragon Energy Arms. ver) *Kamen Rider Sigurd *Kamen Rider Marika Baron pinearms.png|Baron Pine Arms Ryugen Yomi Pine Arms.jpg|Ryugen Yomi Pine Arms Zanpine.png|Zangetsu Pine Arms Gridon Pine Arms.jpg|Gridon Pine Arms Kuropine.png|Kurokage Pine Arms KnucklePine.png|Knuckle Pine Arms BujinGaimPine.png|Bujin Gaim Pine Arms ZangetsuShinPine.png|Zangetsu Shin Pine Arms Duke Pine Arms.jpg|Duke Pine Arms Sigurd Pine Arms.jpg|Sigurd Pine Arms Marika Pine Arms.png|Marika Pine Arms Mars Pine Arms.png|Mars Pine Arms Kamuro Pine Arms.png|Kamuro Pine Arms History In the History Modifying Machine's altered history, Gaim likewise possessed the Pine Lockseed as a Shocker Rider. Assuming Pine Arms, Gaim attempted to perform the a Pine Squash Rider Kick against the rebel Kamen Rider Black RX only to himself be kicked aside. Weapon *This form's Arms Weapon is the Pine Iron. When combine with Musou Saber, it become . Pineiron.png|Pine Iron Pine Iron Musou Saber Kusarigama Mode.png|Pine Iron Kusarigama Mode Lockseed KRGa-Pine Lockseed.png|Pine Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Pine Lockseed open.png|Pine Lockseed (unlocked & opened) Finishing attacks : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he can execute one of four variations of this attack. #Gaim throws/kicks the Pine Iron at the opponent, growing it if he needs it to. Once the Pine Iron is attached to the opponent's head, he strikes the target with a powerful side kick. #Gaim launches the Pine iron to encase the target in a pine aura passes through a line of slices of pine and slams into the target with a powerful side kick. If the Pine Iron is unavailable or is already being used, Gaim just passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target as usual. #Gaim swings and restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron in close range, then he floats into sky, passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target. #It can be used without the side kick, causing the Pine Iron to become an explosive projectile instead of attaching to the target's head. When used in conjunction with Mango Au Lait, the Pine Iron expands on the target's head, mixed with Mango energy and crushes the target. Iron Breaker Ver1 Step 1.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 1: Gaim kicking Pine Iron) Iron Breaker Ver1 Step 2.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 2: Opponent head attaching) PineKick finisher.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 3: Side Kick) Iron Breaker Ver1 Step 4.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 4: Pineapple slice energy) Iron Breaker Ver1 Step 5.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 5: Explosion) Iron Breaker Ver2 Step 1.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 2.) (Step 1: Gaim kicking Pine Iron) Iron Breaker Ver2 Step 2.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 2.) (Step 2: Pineapple energy trapping) IronBreaker EnergyTrapKick.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 2.) (Step 3: Passing through slices and kick) IronBreaker LastKick.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 3.) Iron Breaker Movie Step 1.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 4.) (Step 1: Gaim kicking Pine Iron) Iron Breaker Movie Step 2.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 4.) (Step 2: Explosive projectile) Mango-Pineapple Crushing.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 4.) (Combined with Mango Au Lait: Punish Mash) - Au Lait= * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron and charges the Musou Saber with pineapple-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. Pine Musou Zan Step 1.png|Pine Au Lait: Pine Musou Zan (Prelude: Pine Iron restrain) Pineslash.jpg|Pine Au Lait: Pine Musou Zan }} Appearances '' * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider }} See also *Fresh Pine Arms Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms